Happy Hoildays: Part One: Merry Christmas Darien!
by Silent I c e Vampire
Summary: Darien Chiba hates Christmas and every other holiday that's every been celebrated in Tokyo, Japan...until a girl named Serena changes his ways of thinking forever... SxD
1. Mixed Feelings

Happy Holidays!!!  
The Serena and Darien love series  
By: Sailor Dark  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE SAILOR SCOUTS!!!!!! PARTS:  
  
PART I: MERRY CHRISTMAS, DARIEN  
  
Hello People!! This is actually the very first fanfiction I have every completed! Because, after I wrote Merry Christmas Darien, I decited to write what would happen (in my point of view) after they got together. So enjoy this story and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
PART I: MERRY CHRISTMAS, DARIEN  
  
Chapter One- Mixed Feelings  
(4 days before Christmas)  
  
Darien Chiba sighed as he walked around the mall. Seeing all these decorations and Christmas trees made him sadden. He hated Christmas; he never had anyone to spend it with.  
Soon, he stopped at a coffee place and bought some coffee. Still depressed, Darien walked to a table and sat down, but not alone for long.  
Serena Tsukino flopped into a chair beside Darien, she looks happy and content as always.  
He sighed again and said, "Hey Serena," in a very depressing tone.  
Serena noticed the depression in his voice, but also surprised that Darien called her Serena.  
"Hey," Serena said with caring in her voice, "What's Wrong?"  
Darien chuckled, "Meatball Head, you wouldn't understand."  
Serena stuck her nose in the air, Same old Darien, she thought.  
Darien chuckled again, as he drained the last of his coffee out of his coffee cup. But inside, he was hurting. Darien stood up and stretched. He looked at the still nose-in-the-air Serena, and smiled.  
"Thanks for the advice Meatball Head." He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. Then he turned on his heel and walked away from Serena.  
Serena touched the place where Darien had kissed her. Why is he so sad? She thought, and his jokes didn't reach his eyes like they normally do? Serena stared in wonder at Darien's departed figure, something in her stomach squirmed. What is this feeling? She thought... 


	2. Just Plain Talking

Hey, here's Chapter Two. I hope you review...  
  
Chapter Two- Just Plain Talking  
(3 days before Christmas)  
  
"...And then, he kissed me on the cheek!" Serena Exclaimed, "he's NEVER done that before!" Everybody looked excited, except for Raye, who was sweeping the temple, and Amy, who was Reading a book; they both rolled their eyes. "Maybe he's giving you a signal, Serena!" Said Mina. "Yeah!" Said Lita. Serena didn't reply, she has liked Darien ever since they met. But maybe she shouldn't be so worked up over a kiss. It wasn't even on the lips... Serena couldn't help but feel sorry for Darien. When she was walking up to him, she heard him sigh and look longingly at the Angels on top of the Christmas Trees. Serena never saw Darien so depressed, even when he tried to be happy, she could still see the hurt in his eyes... Darien paced his apartment thinking about what he did yesterday. He almost couldn't control it!  
He secretly liked Serena for a long time, and every year around Christmas, he tried to tell her about his feelings, but he just couldn't get the words out of his mouth, but when she said, 'What's Wrong?' Darien heard a soft caring voice come out of her mouth. He never heard that soft voice come out of her mouth before, maybe this year was his year; maybe he won't have to spend Christmas alone anymore!  
Darien smiled at that thought. "I just hope she likes me back." He said out loud.   
"Bye Raye!" Serena yelled at the temple, "See ya later!"  
"Bye!" Raye called back, and turned to sweep the temple.  
Serena began to run, she was late to dinner and her mom would be angry if she was any later.  
Not watching where she was going, (as usual) she ran into someone. And that someone was Darien.  
"I so sorry sir, I wasn't watching where I was going!!" Serena wailed. "It's okay Meatball Head, I've gotten used to it." Darien's voice rang, "Where are you off in such a rush?"  
"Darien!!! I'm sorry but I really have to get home! I'm going to be late for dinner!!!"  
Darien stepped aside, and let Serena pass; Serena rushed pass Darien and yelled back at him, "See ya!" "Bye!" Darien called back, and walked on. He really enjoyed her running into him everyday and rushing off because she was late for something. Darien sighed, as he watched her 'meatballs' bounce away in the sunset... 


	3. Some Time Together

Okay, I hope you have bared with me all this time!!! This is the best chapter I've ever wrote! (I think...) Review Please!!!  
  
Chapter Three- Some Time Together  
(2 days before Christmas)  
  
Serena: "Hey Mina do you think I can stay at your house for Christmas?" Mina: "Sorry Serena, but I'm going to Europe to have Christmas Dinner with my Grandparents." Serena: "Oh that's okay; I'll just call somebody else." Mina: "Sorry." Serena: "Its okay, really Mina." Mina: "Well, I've got to go, bye Serena." Serena: "Bye."  
  
Serena hung up the phone and sighed that was her last hope, well maybe...  
Her family was going to America, and if she didn't find a place to stay soon, she would be made to go!  
Below Mina's number was another and it was Darien's, Serena's last hope. Serena didn't think her parents would let her sleep at a guy's apartment, so she made up a plan.  
Making sure no one was around; Serena picked up the phone again and dialed Darien's number...  
  
Looks like another lonely Christmas, Darien thought as he looked at Tokyo City, as his apartment balcony. Serena told him two weeks ago that she was going to America to visit her cousin's and she wouldn't be back until the day after Christmas. Too late to tell her how I feel... He thought. Why is it when I'm around her that I tease her? She probably hates me, I don't blame her...maybe I should just give up, and she'll never feel the same way I do...  
Darien sighed as he walked back into his apartment.  
As if someone was answering his prayers, the phone on his coffee table began to ring.  
Hurriedly, Darien raced to pick it up, before it stopped ringing.  
  
Darien: "Hello?" Serena: "Hey Darien, do you mind if I stay at your place for the next few days? My parents and brother are going to America this Christmas, and I don't want to go."  
  
Darien was surprised, when did Serena ever find him interesting? Oh well, it was his once in a life time chance, I've got to say yes!!! He thought.  
  
Darien: "Sure, just bring what you need, and I'll pick you up." Serena: "Just meet me in the park gazebo in about 30 minutes, okay?" Darien: "Alright, I'll see you there." Serena: "Bye!" Darien: "Bye!"  
  
Darien hung up the phone, I can't believe she called, He thought, fate's doing its job this year...  
  
Serena began to pack, singing Christmas songs as she went. Soon, her mother's voice rang up the stairs.  
"Serena honey, have you found a place to stay?"  
"Yes mom," She answered back with a sly grin, "I'm going to Mina's House."  
"Alright, you better go then, were about to leave, I love you!"  
Serena stuffed everything else she needed in her backpack and went for the door. She called out, "Bye everybody, have a safe trip, love ya!"  
Her dad never looked up from his news paper but mumbled a 'Good-bye' before asking his wife if they were ready to go. Sammy ran up and hugged Serena before she could get a hand on the doorknob, despite all of their fights, they still loved each other. After hugging and kissing her mom and dad, Serena left her house to meet Darien in the park. Not knowing that this meeting will change her life forever...  
  
30 minutes later, Darien was sitting in the park gazebo waiting for Serena to show up. It took her another 15 minutes before Darien saw her figure running towards him.  
"Hey!!!" Serena called out to him, before she collapsed on the bench beside him to catch her breath. "Hey" He answered back, "Took you long enough."  
"Don't start Darien Chiba!" She said back.  
Suddenly, both Serena and Darien felt sparks going through their bodies, their eyes connected and they both felt something in the pit of their stomachs. Serena broke the contact and looked at her hand which lay on top of her lap. Whoa... She thought, What was that? Serena felt Darien's deep midnight blue ocean eyes staring down upon her, she shifted uncomfortably.  
Darien shook his head, trying to clear it. He's never felt this way about a girl before. Without thinking, Darien placed his hand under her chin and lifted it up. Blue met Blue in an intense gaze that most people that walked by would think that they were lovers.  
Darien saw a blush creep up into Serena's cheeks, he still kept his loving gaze on her, never wanting to let go of this moment. Absentmindedly, Darien inched closer to her face, his breath upon her lips....  
What am I doing?!? Darien thought, he immediately pulled back from Serena and gave her a forgiving smile. Serena just shivered and wrapped her arms around herself; Darien took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders.  
Soon, snow started to fall around them; children's laughter rang in the cold air, and Serena got an idea.  
She removed herself from the bench and ran out of the gazebo, stopping only to give Darien a 'come and get me' look. Darien smiled back mischievously and ran after her.  
While running, Darien scooped up some snow from the ground and threw it at Serena. It hit her on the back.  
"DARIEN, that's cold!!!" She yelled at him, stopping to brush the snow off of her back. While she was doing that, Darien caught up with her. Serena yelped with surprise when she turned around and Darien was standing in front of her.  
Darien gave her one of his killer smiles, and Serena backed away from him, trying to pick up snow without being noticed. At the top of the hill, Serena lost her footing and yelled out when she began to slip down the hill; she grabbed the closes thing to her, which was a very surprised Darien.  
They both tumbled down the hill together, Serena landed on top of Darien at the bottom of the hill; both out of breath and laughing.  
"Are you okay?" Darien asked, helping Serena off of him, and getting her off of the ground.  
"I'm fine" She said back, trying to suppress her giggles.  
After many arguments and a lot of Darien's teasing, Serena found it hard not to like him. I've never seen this side of him before. She thought.  
Soon, nightfall came both Serena and Darien were forced by the cold to go to his apartment; in which Serena got really nervous and Darien had to get her attention every 5 minutes to talk to her.  
"Hello, Serena are you in there?" Darien interrupted her thoughts again. "Huh, Wha..." Serena looked at him, "Oh, Sorry."  
"Serena?" Darien repeated, he noted that she would doze off every few minutes. After an hour of dozing off, Serena finally fell asleep, her head rested on Darien's shoulder.  
Darien smiled and picked Serena up and carried her to his bedroom; careful not to wake her. Darien soon fell asleep beside the bed in a chair; dreaming of what would happen if Serena was his girlfriend... 


	4. More Mixed Feelings

I Love this Chapter! I never knew I was so talented... Yeah Right! NE-Way, Please Review!!!  
  
Chapter Four- More Mixed Feelings  
(1 day before Christmas)  
  
Serena woke up the next morning with a fuzzy feeling on her arm. Darien's sleeping head was placed upon it. Serena never thought she would ever get this close to Darien. Ever since a week before Christmas, Darien has been nothing but nice to her, and Serena liked the 'new' Darien. I've never seen him this way, She thought, Uh-oh, this cannot happen... Darien broke her thoughts by waking up. Yawning, Darien smiled at Serena before standing up and stretching.  
"Good Morning, Meatball Head." Darien said; his midnight blue eyes making Serena catch her breath.  
"G...Good Morning." Then she gasped, "And don't call me that..." Her voice died in her throat. They locked eyes again, both waiting for the other to make a move. Serena soon felt a blush creep up into her cheeks, Nobody's affected me like this before, She thought.  
To break the awkward moment, Darien had an idea  
"Hey Meatball Head, do you want to go ice staking?" He asked; her eyes immediately lit up.  
"Sure, but on one condition...."  
"What?"  
"Don't call me Meatball Head!"  
"But that would spoil all the fun!"  
Serena hit him playfully on the shoulder, "Then I won't go!" "Okay, okay I'll stop teasing you." He said, laughing. "Okay, I have another problem..." "What now?" "I.......can't skate......."  
"Then I'll teach you." "Really, you would do that?" Darien shook his head. "Oh Wow, Thank You!" Without thinking, she jumped into his arms and gave him a big hug. Darien wrapped his arms around her, they stayed like this for a moment; until Serena realized what she was doing, let go of him. Darien cleared his throat, and reluctantly let go of Serena; when he let go, he missed her warmth.  
  
"Darien! I can't do this!!" Serena yelled as she fell down for the fourth time.  
"Well, you never will if you doubt yourself." He said back. He reached out a hand to help her up, Serena took it gratefully.  
"Just take little steps." He instructed, "You'll learn better that way."  
Serena tried again, she didn't think ice skating would be so hard. "Whoa!" She started to fall again, but Darien caught her this time.  
"Darien, I don't think I can do this!" She grabbed onto his arm to steady herself. Darien sighed and helped her stake off the ice.  
"I'm sorry Darien, but I'll never get the hang of it."  
"Sure you will, it just takes a lot of practice."  
As soon as Serena's confidence was restored, Serena and Darien were back on the ice. Serena was soon skating all around the frozen lake; only falling down once or twice.  
"See, you can do it!" He yelled after her.  
Soon, sunset came and Serena and Darien returned to Darien's apartment; laughing and joking all the way.  
Before Serena went to sleep, she suddenly realized something. She noticed that Darien was being a little nicer to her; he always helped her up when she fell at the skating ring today. I Think I'm falling in love with him!!! 


	5. Outspoken Hearts

Okay, this is the last chapter. I'm trying to finish part three of this little series, but right now I got writer's block on it and I can't think. That really blows! Please Review! (I say that a lot don't I?)  
  
Chapter Five- Outspoken Hearts  
(Christmas Day)  
  
"Serena? You Awake?" Darien whispered into her ear, Serena giggled as Darien's breathe tickled her; she turned around to face him.  
"I was already up." She whispered back to him.  
During the last few days, Serena has gotten very close to Darien and has even developed a crush on him; now she blushes every time she sees him or he talks to her.  
"Merry Christmas, Serena." Darien said, he noticed that Serena was lost in her own thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts?" "Huh? Oh, Sorry Darien!" Serena blushed. "Your head has been in space since last night! Now, you have to tell me, what's on your mind?"  
Serena's blush deepens, "You don't want to know...."  
"Why not?"  
"Because...."  
"Because what, is it because you're a girl and I'm a guy, and I will have no idea whatsoever you're thinking about?"  
Serena nodded her head, and she saw Darien's face fall. "Darien, I have a confession to make."  
Darien looks up at her, blue clashed with blue in the same caring way. "What is it?"  
"Well, theirs this guy I like, and I don't know if he likes me back...." She saw Darien's gaze fill with hurt and pain before he looked away; that gaze torn though her heart, but she continued. "Um, he..........well he's........really cute, and I liked him from the first day I saw him. Even though I hid my feelings for him until just 4 days ago...." She saw Darien trying not to make eye contact with her. Why am I doing this to him?!? He thinks I like no love someone else, but it's him! Good Gosh Woman, just tell him!!! "Um, Darien?" "Yes?" "You know that guy........" "Yeah..." "He's............you......" Darien looked at her shocked for a moment before reaching out and hugging her, running his fingers though her golden locks of hair. I thought she loved somebody else!!! I just like knowing the fact that she didn't hate me!!! But this, I never knew she loved me!!! This is the happiest day of my life!!! This Angel I so longed for, and now I get to hold her, to touch her, maybe now even get to kiss her... "Darien?" Serena looked at him; his eyes were closed in deep thought, but still Serena held onto him. She waited along time to actually say this to him. I've never seen him this happy, She thought. I really do love you Darien...... "Hey Serena?" "Hmm?" "I have a surprise for you, wait here." Darien left the room, his present to her was a silver necklace that he bought for her a long time ago. The necklace had a crescent moon on it with diamonds outlining the moon. Real diamonds might I add.... Just before he reached the room, he called out to her. "Serena, close your eyes." Serena closed them, wondering what could Darien could possibly do to her in this state. Instead, she felt cold metal being placed around her neck, she shivered. "Okay, you can open your eyes." They were both standing in front of a mirror and Serena gasped as she saw a silver necklace around her neck. It had a crescent moon with real diamonds bordering it. "Oh, wow!" Serena turned around, her fingers tracing the moon and its surrounding crystals. Darien pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I'm glad you like it..." He mumbled before cupping her chin and lifting it up. Serena fell victim to his intense gaze again, but she loved him and she had to tell him that before it was too late. "Darien?" "Hold that thought Serena, I have one more surprise for you, but we have to wait until nightfall." Oh, Great... She thought.  
  
"Hey Serena, come here."  
Nightfall overtook the city, and Darien was ready to surprise her. On his balcony, Darien had scattered red rose petals everywhere, and two candles were lit on the railing.  
"What is it?" She asked stepping out onto the balcony, then stopping and gasping. "Darien..." She breathed.  
"Like it?" He asked; his deep midnight blue ocean eyes' searching her's for answers.  
"I Love It." She whispered; walking up to him.  
"I knew you would." He answered back; placing his arms around her waist. Both were caught up in the moment.  
It wasn't long before Darien's head descended and his breath was back on her lips. Then he whispered, "I Love You, Serena." Before touching her lips with his own.  
When he felt her respond, Darien deepened the kiss; nothing but love filled both their hearts; not either of them wanting to break the kiss that their lips longed for every day, every week, every month, and each passing year...  
They broke the kiss and both were breathing heavily, then Serena spoke to him, speaking the three happiest little words he longed to here, "I Love You Too, Darien."  
After another carefully placed kiss, the two walked back into Darien's apartment; blowing out the candles on the way.  
As they were walking, Serena whispered something into Darien's ear.  
"Merry Christmas, Darien." He smiled.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
